


Monja Blanca

by rinskiroo



Series: A Good Space Boy From A Good Space Family [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Homecoming, Prompt Fic, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Kes has a surprise for Shara when she comes home.





	Monja Blanca

The canopy opened and Shara sat still in her seat.  Her lungs breathed in the fresh, humid air that replaced the stale, recycled air she’d been breathing during the hyperspace jump.  Yavin IV was an old haunt, skies and stars she knew and remembered.  Debris from the battle fought here still littered portions of jungle.  This time though, she wasn’t here to fight, to fly, to defend, to salute, to debate tactics.

“Retirement,”  the word rolled off her tongue slowly as if it was some foreign language she didn’t understand.  She was too young for that word.

“That pretty face of yours is going to burn if you nap out in the sun!”

Shara opened her eyes and glanced down out of the fighter.  He stood with a large grin on his tanned face, laughing at her.  Hands on his hips, wide-brimmed hat on his head, dirt on his trousers and hands.  Retirement suited him, she thought.  He looked relaxed, happy, handsome as ever.  When she climbed down the ladder he had pushed out for her, she leapt into his arms, hers wrapping around his neck, holding onto him.

“I missed you,”  she hummed next to his ear.  She took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of him.  The scent of warm skin and sweat that she knew filled her nostrils, but the often familiar smell of burned plastic and carbon that usually clung to him had been replaced with the smell of fresh earth and something sweet, like cake.

“Yeah?”  He pulled back slightly, still grinning as he pressed his lips to hers.  She savored the sweet taste of him.  Yes, definitely cake, the one with the rum syrup, and a bit of cream.  “You’re early.  I haven’t finished your surprise.”

“Oh?  What is it?”  One eyebrow arched upwards as she looked at him and how his happy grin had turned to something a bit more excited, anxious even.  Kes took her hand and pulled her off of the fresh squares of permacreet that made up the landing pad and towards the newly constructed little house that was now theirs.

In the front of the house was the mess of evidence of what Kes had been working on.  There was an open sack of rich-smelling gardening soil, small spades stabbed into the dirt, empty little plastic flower pots that had once held sprouting plants.  He had created the beginnings of an enchanting little flower garden.  At the moment, there were mostly sprouts, only a few flowers large enough to start to bloom.  But she could see all his beautiful intentions.

“Are those…?”  Shara gasped as she knelt down in front of the white orchid with its bright yellow center.  Next to it were the green stalks of a young heliconia plant and white and purple buds of calla lilies.

“Your dad saved a bunch of seeds.”

Her fingers reached out and tentatively stroked the soft petals of the orchid.  A flower that was wild and unparalleled in beauty, and reminded Shara so much of the home they had been forced to leave behind.  Clear on the other side of the galaxy, left to rot after the Empire had stripped all her resources.  Shara doubted that flowers would bloom again in that barren wasteland.  Kes had brought them back, brought them here, for her.

Again, she threw herself into her husband’s arms, her fingers clutching into the back of his vest and squeezing him against her.  Again, he laughed and pressed gentle kisses along the side of her face.  “Welcome home, Shara Bey.”

**Author's Note:**

> spacelatinx tumblr prompt: favorite relationship


End file.
